The Singer is The Defender
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Hatsune Miku, penyanyi idola yang berjadwal super padat. Lelah dengan semua yang berbau artis, ia bermaksud mencoba olahraga sepak bola, yang memang disukainya sejak kecil. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Alpha, ia memotong rambutnya, memakai lensa kontak, menyamar sebagai laki-laki, dan masuk ke SMP Raimon sebagai Kariya Masaki... For TenMasa Day 8/15


"Hatsune Miku! Tanda tangan!"

"Eh? A-anu..."

"Miku! Tanda tangani kaosku!"

"Ah, i-iya! Tunggu!"

"Miku!"

"T-tunggu!"

"Miku, berikan komentarmu mengenai konser yang akan berlangsung malam ini."

"Ah? Aku..."

"Miku! Kita latihan bersama yang lain lima menit lagi. Kuharap kau bersiap-siap!"

"T-tunggu sebentar, aku sedang-"

"Tidak ada tunggu, tidak ada tapi! Lima menit lagi! Di aula!"

"Ah!"

"Miku! Lagu apa saja yang akan kau bawakan nanti malam!"

"I-itu... belum ditentukan..."

"Miku! Ke aula sekarang juga!"

"Iya!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

The Singer is The Defender

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5

Vocaloid © YAMAHA Corp.

Warning:

Gaje, awas typo, mengandung unsur ke-AU-an dan ke-AR-an, maaf ooc

It's Human!Vocaloid

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hatsune Miku merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Menatapi langit-langit kamar, ia menerawang sendiri. Diva idola seluruh dunia itu benar-benar lelah dengan semuanya.

Ya, dia lelah.

Lelah dengan kejaran jadwal konser yang seakan-akan tak pernah habis, lelah dengan kejaran wartawan. Lelah dengan kejaran Manajer yang selalu menyuruhnya bersiap-siap. Lelah dengan kejaran para fotografer yang meminta gambarnya setiap waktu. Lelah dengan kejaran para fans yang selalu meminta tanda tangannya.

Pokoknya ia lelah dengan semuanya!

Haaa, ia iri sekali dengan Len, Rin, Luka, Gumi, dan yang lain. Mereka sepertinya senang-senang saja walau jadwalnya padat seperti dirinya.

Ah, ia jadi ingin tahu. Apa rahasia untuk menyenangi pekerjaan, ya? Seumur-umur bekerja menjadi penyanyi untuk Crypton Music, rasanya Miku tak pernah menyenangi pekerjaannya.

Miku bangkit, menatap jendela. 'Ah, lagi-lagi mereka bermain sepak bola,' ia membatin. Di luar jendela, tampak Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Hiyama, dan penyanyi laki-laki yang lain sedang bermain sepak bola. Oh, ada Gumi juga, jadi kiper. Anak itu memang tomboy, sih.

Sementara di luar lapangan, Luka, IA, Rin, dan Neko menyemangati mereka. Rin bersorak untuk tim Len, adiknya, tentu saja. Sementara Luka dan IA berteriak menyemangati tim Gakupo, alasannya karena tim Gakupo sekarang sedang unggul 2-1. Sedangkan Neko? Oh, dia netral saja. Siapa pun yang bermain dengan ganteng pasti akan ia dukung.

Ingin sekali rasanya Miku berlari ke lapangan itu. Bukan, bukan untuk menyemangati, tapi untuk bermain.

Ha, bermain?

Ya, bermain. Ada yang salah?

Hatsune Miku, penyanyi idola Crypton Music, memang menyukai sepak bola sejak kecil.

Tapi, kalau ia tidak berdiam diri di kamar pura-pura tidur dan pergi ke lapangan, nanti manajernya akan menghentikannya bermain. Kemudian ia akan dipaksa untuk pergi dari lapangan, lalu mengerjakan 'tugas' dan 'kewajiban'nya sebagai artis.

Apa lagi kalau bukan latihan vokal? Atau konferensi pers?

Sungguh, Miku ingin bermain sepak bola!

Ia lelah dengan semua ini! Ia ingin main sepak bola!

"Kau benar-benar ingin bermain sepak bola?"

DEG

Jantung Miku hampir melompat karena kaget. Ia melihat sekeliling. Di hadapannya, ada seseorang berpakaian ketat dengan rambut ungu, sedang berdiri menatapnya tajam.

Miku meneguk ludah ketakutan. "Anda siapa?" tanyanya, mundur selangkah saking takutnya. "Alpha, kau yang bernama Hatsune Miku?" ia menjawab, sembari balik bertanya. Miku mengangguk lamat-lamat.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bermain sepak bola?" tanyanya kembali, mengulang dengan kata-kata yang sama seperti tadi.

Gadis berambut panjang itu segera sadar, orang ini, Alpha, akan membantunya untuk bisa bermain sepak bola. "Anda mau membantu saya? Saya sangat ingin bermain sepak bola," pintanya. Alpha mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku.

"Ini," katanya. Miku mengambil benda itu takut-takut, lensa kontak berwarna tanah. "Dengan itu, kau bisa berpura-pura menjadi pemain sepak bola. Potong rambutmu, agar tak ada yang curiga. Kau bisa masuk ke SMP Raimon, sekolah tingkat atas untuk calon pemain sepak bola."

"Terima kasih, Alpha-_san_! Aku akan memotong rambutku sekarang!" katanya, bersiap membuka laci untuk mengambil gunting. Ia berlari ke toilet dengan cepat.

Miku mengambil napas, ia harus melakukannya kalau ingin bermain sepak bola. Membuang napasnya, ia mulai memotong rambut panjang indahnya.

Ckris...

Helaian berwarna _teal_ berjatuhan di lantai.

Ckris...

Uuh, Miku hampir menangis karena rambut kesayangannya harus dipotong.

Tak lama, Hatsune Miku keluar dengan rambutnya yang telah dipotong. Lensa kontak berwarna tanah sudah terpasang menutupi mata _teal_-nya.

"Bagus," ucap Alpha sembari mengeluarkan sebuah bola sepak. Kakinya menekan sebuah tombol di bola tersebut, dan-

"Ah!"

-begitu sadar, Miku hanya sendirian.

Sendiri, Alpha tadi entah kemana. Sendiri, dengan anak-anak perempuan berseragam sailor yang menatapnya geli.

"Lihat, dia sedang _cosplay_, ya?"

"Kurasa tidak cocok, dia sama sekali tidak manis."

"Dia seperti anak laki-laki, ya. Lihat, dadanya rata sekali."

Miku memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, dan sekelilingnya. Sepertinya, keadaan sekarang berbeda. Dia ada di mana?

"Kau ada di Kota Inazuma," kata Alpha, yang tiba-tiba saja langsung muncul di hadapan Miku. "Peranku sudah berakhir, tapi ingat, ini tidak gratis," ia melanjutkan. Masih meletakkan bola sepak warna-warni tadi di bawah kakinya.

Miku memiringkan kepalanya, yang kini tidak lagi ber-twin tail seperti ketika ia masih bernyanyi. "Apa bayarannya?" ia bertanya.

"Kau harus membuat SMP Raimon menang dalam Turnamen Holy Road."

Di saat yang sama, Alpha menghilang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hatsune Miku bercermin di hadapan sebuah lemari besar. Namun, tidak lama. Karena cermin dan lemari ini bukan sepenuhnya miliknya. Ini milik Panti Asuhan Sun Garden, tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Entah untuk waktu berapa lama.

Di panti ini, Miku menyamar sebagai anak laki-laki. Ia memakai nama Kariya Masaki agar semua orang tidak curiga, dan meminta pihak panti untuk memasukkan dirinya ke SMP Raimon sebagai murid pindahan.

Yah, meskipun usianya sebenarnya sudah hampir enam belas tahun. Tapi sudahlah, toh, tubuhnya lumayan pendek, cocok untuk jadi anak SMP kelas satu. Lagi pula, karena dadanya rata, menyamar sebagai anak laki-laki mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

"Masaki-_kun_, jemputanmu sudah tiba," panggil seorang wanita berambut hitam dari dalam dapur panti. Miku mendehem beberapa kali, mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin, ia menjawab dengan suara yang direndah-rendahkan. "Aku akan segera ke sana."

Miku keluar dengan gakuran SMP Raimon, dengan gambar petir di bahu kirinya. Di mulutnya terselip roti isi selai kacang dan potongan daun bawang, yang hampir saja terlupakan ketika melihat sebuah Ferrari Enzo 2012 warna merah, terpampang tepat di depan matanya.

Dari dalam mobil super keren itu, keluar seorang wanita berjas dengan rambut hijau yang digulung. "Kariya Masaki-_kun_?" eh, tapi kenapa suaranya sangat pria sekali? Apa dia termasuk pria cantik yang sering ditemui di sekitar sini? Katanya, sih Kota Inazuma ini penuh sekali stok pria-pria yang kecantikannya mengalahkan wanita.

Orang berjas itu –Miku bingung sekali mau menyebutnya pria atau wanita- mendatangi sang gadis bergakuran. Menggamit tangannya, orang itu menyalaminya sembari tersenyum manis.

Astaga, bahkan senyumannya lebih manis daripada senyuman perempuan. Apa dia salah cetak?

"Midorikawa Ryuuji. Mulai hari ini, kau tinggal di rumah kami," ah, sekarang baru jelas. Tentu saja Ryuuji adalah nama seorang laki-laki, sudah bisa dipastikan orang ini adalah pria. Tapi.. kami?

Miku menggaruk tengkuknya, yang kini ditutupi helai toska sebahu. Menghabiskan rotinya, ia membalas jabatan tangan dari pria bernama Ryuuji itu. "Kami itu... maksudnya apa, ya?"

Ryuuji mengangkat kedua alis, sebelum satu detik kemudian ia tersenyum lagi. "Kami, aku dan Hiroto, mengangkatmu sebagai anak mulai hari ini. Boleh kan, Kak Hitomiko?" pandangannya teralih pada wanita awal tiga puluhan yang berdiri di belakang Masaki. Kira Hitomiko, pemilik panti asuhan Sun Garden.

Wanita itu menghela napasnya, menyerah. "Sebenarnya tidak boleh, tapi asalkan kalian bisa menjaga anak ini, aku izinkan. Satu hal, jangan sampai dia kesepian karena kalian terlalu sibuk," titahnya panjang.

Ryuuji menempatkan tangan kanannya di dahi, menghormat. "Aye aye, Ma'am! Serahkan saja padaku!" tak lama, ia mengiring Miku beserta seluruh barang bawaannya –yang ternyata sudah dipak oleh Hitomiko- ke dalam bagasi mobil.

Miku mengedarkan pandangannya di dalam mobil. Ia dulu memang seorang diva, tapi belum pernah merasakan mobil sekeren ini. "Kudengar Masaki-_kun_ akan masuk SMP Raimon, kan? Hari ini sekalian denganku saja, ya," tutur si pria cantik, Ryuuji, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya. Miku bisa melihat tatapan kagum orang-orang di pinggir jalan, mobil ini memang terlalu keren untuk dipakai mengantarkan anak SMP ke sekolahnya.

Kepala toska itu mengangguk pelan, tidak satu pun di antara mereka yang bersuara hingga Ryuuji menghentikan mobilnya. Miku turun dari mobil itu dengan hati-hati dan melambaikan tangan ketika mobil mewah buatan Italia tersebut sudah kembali menyusuri jalan raya.

Miku menyiapkan diri untuk memasuki gerbang SMP Raimon yang bisa dibilang mewah itu. Tanpa sengaja, saat mata berlapis lensa kontak itu menganga terpana, ia menoleh. Dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang memakai gakuran sama dengannya, sedang tersenyum.

Tak sadar, ia ikut tersenyum. Senyum yang biasa dipakainya ketika masih menjadi seorang diva.

Miku tersentak, apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa ia tersenyum? Padahal pemuda tadi sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Bodoh, bodoh!" rutuk Miku sembari melarikan diri dengan masuk ke halaman sekolah. Benar-benar, deh. Perannya sekarang, kan menjadi pemain sepak bola, bukan seorang diva. Bisa-bisanya bibirnya menyungging senyum di hadapan orang lain.

"Mungkin karena aku terlalu lama berada di dunia artis," ia menggumam sendiri.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Miku masuk ke dalam sebuah kelas, menurutnya, kelas itu lumayan bagus. Ketika seorang guru memperkenalkannya kepada teman-teman barunya, matanya mendapati sosok pemuda yang bertemu dengannya tadi pagi.

"Kalau ada yang membuatmu bingung, tanyakan saja pada Matsukaze," oh, jadi namanya Matsukaze. Matsukaze apa tadi? Tenma? Namanya lumayan bagus juga.

"Aku Matsukaze Tenma dari klub sepak bola, salam kenal," Matsukaze Tenma itu menyapa Miku duluan saat jam istirahat. Ia bersama dua orang temannya, bocah pendek bernama Nishizono Shinsuke dan anak perempuan bernama Sorano Aoi.

Dan hei, mereka dari klub sepak bola? Kebetulan sekali! "A-aku juga bermain sepak bola!" seru Miku bersemangat, bahkan tanpa ditanya. Ia benar-benar bahagia! Pemain sepak bola ada di depan matanya! Ia bisa bermain sepak bola!

"Benarkah? Kariya main di posisi mana?" Tenma bertanya antusias. Miku terdiam sebentar, dia memang suka bermain sepak bola, tapi baginya posisi bukanlah masalah. Asal bisa main saja, Miku sudah senang sekali.

Menggaruk hidung –itu adalah kebiasaannya saat sedang gugup- Miku memasang senyum canggung. "_Defender_," ia menjawab asal-asalan. Bukan cuma tidak peduli dengan posisi, tapi ia juga sebenarnya tidak tahu menahu mengenai posisi atau apa pun itu, hanya pernah dengar saja.

"Wah, aku juga bermain sebagai _defender_," sahut sang bocah cilik, Shinsuke. Penampilannya mengingatkan Miku akan salah satu tokoh anime yang berwujud monster imut dan bisa mengeluarkan petir, warnanya kuning. Mungkinkah Shinsuke adalah wujud manusia dari monster imut tersebut?

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa mendaftarkan aku ke klub sepak bola?" tanya sang mantan diva. Tenma, Shinsuke, dan Aoi mengangguk riang, menyetujui.

_Selangkah lagi, aku bisa bermain sepak bola!_

Ruang klub sepak bola SMP Raimon benar-benar mewah. Sofa empuk, LCD TV berwarna, proyektor, _full_ AC, ruang loker, dan ada lapangan dalam ruangan. Seakan Miku berada di ruangan tempat ia dan para teman-teman penyanyinya berkumpul dulu. SMP Raimon memang luar biasa!

Miku bertemu sang pelatih, bernama Endou Mamoru. Menurut anak-anak klub, ia adalah mantan kapten klub sepak bola SMP Raimon di masanya, sekarang gantung sepatu dan menjadi pelatih, meski di beberapa pertandingan, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengikuti. Endou Mamoru sempat menjadi pemain di liga profesional, tapi berhenti demi mengabdikan diri di sekolah almamaternya.

Wew, bahkan pelatihnya pun orang yang hebat. Sekali lagi, SMP Raimon memang luar biasa!

Gadis yang menyamar demi bisa bermain sepak bola itu berkenalan dengan beberapa anggota klub selain Tenma, Shinsuke, dan Aoi yang ternyata adalah manajer. Ia melihat Kapten Shindou Takuto sedikit heran, sebab sang kapten memandangnya penuh kebencian. Jujur, itu menyeramkan.

Ketika latihan akan dimulai, Miku mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam toilet, membawa seragam bernomor punggung lima belas. Seragam itu baru saja ia dapatkan lima menit yang lalu, dan secara ajaib, ia resmi diterima langsung sebagai anggota klub sepak bola. Padahal tadinya, dengan perlengkapan dan peralatan yang mewah, ia pikir akan ada tes-tes merepotkan untuk masuk ke klub ini.

Miku masuk ke lapangan, dengan suasana yang terasa berbeda. Lapangan sepak bola dalam ruangan yang hebat, baru kali ini ia masuk ke dalamnya. Meski sewaktu kecil ia suka melihat ayahnya bermain di lapangan dalam ruangan, tapi itu hanya sebagai penonton, bukan pemain seperti sekarang.

Oh, ada yang belum tahu kalau ayah Miku adalah mantan pemain sepak bola? Baiklah, sekarang sudah tahu, kan?

Ah, kalau diingat-ingat, sudah berapa lama Miku tidak menghubungi orang tuanya, ya? Setelah ia menjadi penyanyi, Miku sudah jarang sekali berada di rumah. Untuk sejenak Miku terdiam, ia ingin bertemu orang tuanya, rasanya rindu sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia pergi ke masa lalu tanpa bilang-bilang, kan? Bagaimana kalau ibunya khawatir karena ia menghilang tiba-tiba? Mungkin saja nanti keluarganya akan melihat televisi atau koran dan melotot ketika sebuah artikel bertuliskan "HATSUNE MIKU MENGHILANG TIBA-TIBA!" lalu melapor pada polisi atau semacamnya.

Miku galau.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?

Haaa... apa boleh buat. Karena sudah terlanjur jadi jalani saja. Urusan itu pikirkan nanti, sekarang latihan dulu.

'Karena aku sekarang menyamar sebagai laki-laki, maka sikapku juga harus seperti laki-laki!' ia bertekad dalam hati, merasa bahwa ia saat ini sedang menyamar menjadi lelaki, otomatis sikap dan kepribadiannya harus menyerupai anak laki-laki. Tapi...

... Miku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu bagaimana caranya bersikap seperti laki-laki, lalu ia harus melakukan apa?

Ah, mungkin ia harus bersikap berbeda dengan yang selama ini ia lakukan. Berlawanan dengan apa yang selama ini ia lakukan.

'Dulu, aku bersikap seperti anak baik-baik. Mungkin anak laki-laki akan bersikap sebaliknya,' ia menggumam. Dengan sengaja, Miku menabrak tubuh Tenma saat pelatih mereka tidak melihat. Ketika Tenma merintih kesakitan, ia mengulum senyum tipis dan membantunya berdiri.

Tak puas sampai di sana, Miku sengaja mengerjai Kageyama Hikaru. Bocah berambut ungu itu sedang belajar menembak dengan fokus, dan Miku mengatakan ia harus sefokus-fokusnya memperhatikan bola. Alhasil, kepala Hikaru terus menatap ke bawah, menyebabkannya menabrak tiang gawang, membuatnya pusing dan terjatuh namun Miku menertawainya.

Ia tidak sadar kalau semua teman-teman klubnya memperhatikannya dengan benci. Hanya karena ia ingin terlihat seperti anak laki-laki. Bahkan Akane, manajer terpolos yang pernah ada, mengarahkan kamera ke arahnya, dan mengatakannya menyeramkan.

Miku memperhatikan sekeliling. 'Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti anak laki-laki?' ia membatin. Kalau boleh dibilang, tindakannya termasuk kejam, tapi itu semua hanya karena ia ingin seperti anak laki-laki, biar tidak ada orang yang curiga kalau dirinya itu perempuan asli.

Sebenarnya, Miku bisa, sih mencontoh Len, adik kembar Rin, temannya di Crypton Music, agar dapat terlihat seperti anak laki-laki. Tapi karena ia pikir Len itu terlalu shota, tentu saja menurutnya sikap Len tidak menunjukkan sikap anak laki-laki, ia malah terlihat seperti saudari kembar Rin. Salahkan wajah dan suara Len yang terlalu imut untuk anak berusia empat belas tahun.

Ngomong-ngomong, Miku sekarang sedang menyamar menjadi anak laki-laki yang berusia setahun di bawah Len, kan?

Tidak, tidak. Meski memang kanyataannya begitu, ia tidak bisa meniru sifat-sifat Len. Bisa-bisa nanti semua temannya menganggap dirinya shota, ia sungguh tidak ingin nasib Len ikut berpengaruh kepadanya.

Seusai latihan, Miku kembali mengendap-endap ke dalam toilet. Semula ia bingung ingin masuk toilet mana, laki-laki atau perempuan. Kalau masuk toilet perempuan, nanti para manajer yang juga sedang memakai toilet akan memergokinya dan mengatainya mesum. Tapi kalau masuk toilet laki-laki, nanti ia akan melihat para anggota yang sedang memakai toilet, tahu sendiri, kan toilet laki-laki itu seperti apa?

Memantapkan hati membesarkan jiwa, Miku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam toilet laki-laki. Tangannya menyembunyikan gakuran sekolah sedemikian rupa di dalam seragam klub sepak bola. Ia berusaha tidak melihat ketika ada beberapa orang anggota klub yang sedang memakai toilet, dan langsung masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu bilik rapat-rapat.

Wajahnya terasa panas sekali. Napasnya menggebu. Toilet laki-laki benar-benar menyeramkan!

Miku mengganti pakaiannya dengan kecepatan kilat, dan keluar sehati-hati mungkin. Ia bercermin di depan sebuah cermin besar. Menghela napas panjang, Miku mencuci wajahnya yang terasa amat panas karena kelelahan.

Tiba-tiba, pintu toilet terbuka, dan masuklah seorang pemuda, Tenma. "Oh, Kariya? Sedang apa di sini? Ganti baju, ya? Kenapa tidak di ruang loker saja?" ia menyapa dengan senyum sepolos kertas. Miku membatu seketika.

Matanya melirik ke samping. Sial, seragam sepak bolanya terletak tepat di sebelah wastafel, pasti terlihat oleh Tenma. "E-eumm.. tadi.. perutku agak sakit. Jadi kupikir aku akan langsung ganti baju di kamar mandi, tidak perlu keluar-masuk ruang loker," sahutnya tergagap. Uuh, kalau begitu nadanya, sih, siapa pun juga tidak akan percaya.

"Oh, begitu! Hahaha, ternyata kamu orang yang menarik juga, ya!" tak disangka, Tenma mempercayainya mentah-mentah. Sembari merangkul leher Miku, gadis itu tidak tahu mau menyebut Tenma ini polos atau bodoh.

Sudahlah, yang pasti sekarang penyamarannya belum ketahuan. Semoga saja tidak akan ketahuan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pertandingan pertama Miku, adalah melawan Akizora Challengers, tim sepak bola berisi orang-orang dewasa yang tinggal di Kogarashi Manor, tempat Tenma tinggal. Pelatih mereka adalah seorang wanita bernama Aki Kino, yang juga pemilik manor tersebut sekaligus kakak sepupu Tenma.

Kapten mereka adalah mantan teman setim Pelatih Endou, Kogure Yuuya. Dalam pertandingan ini, Miku diajak bermain meskipun teman-temannya, terutama senior cantik berambut pink panjang itu, tidak menyetujuinya.

Miku tetap bermain seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sewaktu kecil. Walau tidak begitu mengerti, ia tampak kagum sekali melihat teman-temannya menggunakan teknik-teknik yang terdengar aneh namun kelihatan hebat.

Miku terpana. Ia ingin juga. Ia ingin sekali memiliki sendiri dan memakai teknik-teknik seperti itu!

Mendadak, sebuah bola datang tepat menuju ke arahnya. Dari yang ia dengar, nama teknik untuk menendang bola itu...

Koutei Penguin Nigou? Pokoknya sesuatu yang terdengar seperti itulah!

"Kariya! Tahan bolanya!" Kapten Shindou berseru dari posisi depan. Miku tersentak, kaget sekaligus kebingungan. Apa, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tendangan dengan teknik menurutnya harus dihentikan dengan teknik pula. Tapi ia...

"Hunter's Net!"

... secara refleks, mengayunkan tangan. Membentuk jaring manipulatif namun secara ajaib bisa menghentikan bola yang melesat maju ke arahnya.

Sungguh.. luar biasa.

"Hebat, Kariya-_kun_! Kau _defender_ yang andal!" Hikaru memujinya lebih dulu, Tenma ikut-ikutan tersenyum puas. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu segera menyambar Miku dalam rangkulannya, membuat gadis itu merasa sesak dan hampir tak bisa bernapas.

"Kerja bagus, Kariya!" ia memuji. Dengan senyum lebar dan polos seperti anak kecil, tangannya mengacak helai toska halus milik Miku. Gadis itu merutuk dan memalingkan wajah. Hei, bagaimanapun, Miku itu kan anak perempuan, kalau dipuji pasti akan merona.

Kini, semua teman-teman satu klubnya satu per satu mulai mempercayainya. Walaupun ada beberapa yang sepertinya masih memandangnya penuh kebencian, tapi setidaknya Tenma, Shinsuke, dan Hikaru serius untuk mempercayakan bagian belakang lapangan padanya.

Mereka melanjutkan pertandingan, berakhir dengan kemenangan SMP Raimon. Nama Kariya Masaki diputuskan menjadi pemain starter dalam setiap pertandingan. Pernyataan Pelatih Endou itu membuat Miku bersorak dalam hati, walaupun ia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya setengah mati.

Miku memainkan peran sebagai Kariya Masaki dengan amat baik. Walau ia merasa semua yang ia lakukan sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasanya –seperti saat ia berbohong pada Kak Amagi untuk memfitnah Kak Kirino, atau ketika ia berbohong pada yang lain dengan mengatakan dirinya adalah seorang SEED, walau ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tahu apa arti SEED- namun sepertinya itu malah membuatnya memiliki karakter yang baru. Berbeda dan.. unik.

Ia semakin akrab dengan Tenma, yang telah diangkat menjadi kapten tetap sejak Kapten Shindou cedera. Lebih akrab lagi bersama Hikaru, yang kini telah menjadi _forwarder_ andalan tim Raimon selain Tsurugi.

Seperti rutinitasnya sebelum dan setelah bermain sepak bola, Hatsune Miku mengendap-endap pergi ke toilet laki-laki. Membawa seragam klub sepak bola yang ia sembunyikan di balik gakuran SMP Raimon. Miku akan berganti pakaian di sana.

Semula, segalanya berjalan lancar. Tapi sepertinya tidak hari ini, setelah melawan tim Gassan Kunimitsu. Kata Kapten Shindou, _forwarder_ Gassan Kunimitsu, Minamisawa Atsushi, adalah mantan pemain tim Raimon, yang akhirnya pindah sekolah padahal dia sedang duduk di kelas tiga.

Di luar dugaan, toilet laki-laki hari ini penuh sekali. Kebanyakan dari tim Raimon, dan mereka sedang...

... yah, tahulah. Tidak perlu dibicarakan.

Miku mengendap-endap masuk. Wajahnya membara saat tak sengaja mendengar suara-suara ambigu yang berasal baik dari resleting celana mereka, maupun apa yang ada di dalamnya. Kedua matanya ia tutup rapat-rapat agar tidak mengundang pikiran yang tidak enak.

"Kariya, ngapain tutup mata? Kan sama-sama laki-laki."

JDER!

Suara Tenma yang sebenarnya ingin mencairkan suasana, malah menjadi kalimat yang sangat tabu jika didengar oleh seorang wanita. Hatsune Miku misalnya. Heh, kalau tidak terpaksa juga, pasti ia tidak akan mau ke toilet ini dan lebih baik ngacir saja ke toilet wanita. Tapi seperti biasa, tidak bisa.

Setengah mati, Miku ingin sekali membalas kalimat itu. Tapi pakai apa? Masa ia harus mengaku kalau dirinya adalah perempuan? Habislah dia nanti. Apalagi kalau dirinya mengaku sebagai perempuan, semua orang pasti akan menyadari kalau dirinya adalah Hatsune Miku sang idola, dan pasti akan mengembalikannya ke Crypton Music.

Haaa, dia sama sekali tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Eum... aku... yah... aku malu melihat kalian... karena..." _ayo pikir, Miku. Pikir! Cari kata yang tepat lalu sambungkan menjadi kalimat, siapa tahu kau bisa selamat_. "Eumm... karena... 'punyaku' kecil..."

Hening.

Oh, untung saja anggota lain sudah pergi. Hanya ia dan Tenma yang ada di sini.

Bodoh, apa yang kukatakan? Miku merutuk. Ia tak sadar telah membicarakan hal paling ambigu sedunia, apalagi bersama orang yang memilikinya...

... yah, tahulah. Tidak perlu dibicarakan.

"Benarkah?" wow, di luar dugaan Miku sama sekali, Tenma tersenyum riang, membuat Miku terpana sekaligus kebingungan. Tenma ini polos atau memang bodoh, sih? "Hmm... tapi..." ekspresi Tenma berubah menjadi pose –sok- berpikir.

Dalam diam, ia memperhatikan tubuh Miku. Mulai dari wajahnya –yang masih memerah-, rambutnya, matanya, dari atas hingga ke bawah. Semuanya. "Kau terlihat agak aneh..."

_Gawat, jangan-jangan ketahuan lagi?_

"Hmm..."

_Gawat!_

"Kau... katamu... 'punyamu' kecil. Jangan-jangan..."

_Gawat! Kumohon, jangan ketahuan!_

"Boleh kulihat?"

CTAR~!

Wajah Miku kini sudah memerah hebat. Rasanya ada ribuan petir yang menggelegar di telinganya. _Sumpah demi jeruk makan jeruk, ini anak polos apa bego, sih?_

"A-aku sakit perut, Tenma! Nggak tahan lagi, nih! Kamu duluan aja, deh, nanti Kapten Shindou ngamuk lagi! Bilangin kalo aku lagi sakit perut, ya! Dadah!" seketika itu, Miku langsung masuk ke dalam bilik toilet, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung mengunci pintunya.

"Dasar Tenma bodoh... hampir saja..."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pertandingan final hari ini, SMP Raimon melawan Seidouzan.

Amano Mikado Stadium.

"Hatsune Miku."

DEG!

Miku tidak berani menolehkan kepalanya. Nama aslinya dipanggil. Ketahuan kah? Tidak, jangan sampai! Jangan sampai! Jangan sampai!

"Hatsune Miku."

Gawat! Suara itu lagi! Kenapa ia bisa tahu namanya! Jangan sampai ketahuan!

"A-Alpha... _san_.." wajah Miku berubah lega. Untunglah, orang yang memanggilnya tadi Alpha, bukan orang lain, apalagi teman seklub-nya.

"Kau berhasil membawa Raimon ke final," ucap Alpha datar. "Tapi bukan ini tujuannya, kau harus membawakan tim ini piala kemenangan," lanjutnya, masih dengan kedataran yang sama.

Miku menunduk dalam, ia bangga, tapi tentunya ini semua bukan hanya hasil dari usahanya sendiri. Teman-temannya juga ikut membantu. "Sebenarnya... pasti ada alasan lain kan, Alpha-_san_?" memberanikan diri menghadapkan wajahnya ke tatapan datar milik pemuda ungu, Alpha.

Sang ungu mengangkat alisnya sedikit, meminta lanjutan. "Kau pasti memiliki alasan lain untuk membantuku. Iya, kan?" kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang bernada sama.

Alpha tidak berekspresi apa pun. Ia hanya menatap Miku dengan kedataran ekstra tanpa berbicara sepatah kata. "Memang ada, tapi itu bukan urusanmu. Jangan banyak tanya dan kembalilah ke lapangan," ia menyahut ketus.

Gadis toska itu tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia juga tidak menganggap perkataan Alpha itu adalah suatu perintah bernada bentakan. Miku berbalik, menghadapkan tubuhnya ke gerbang masuk pemain, dan mengikuti arah jalan timnya, tim Raimon, setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar bersama Alpha, orang yang membantunya untuk bermain sepak bola.

"Ke mana saja kau?" tanya Kirino, si senior cantik berambut _pink_ panjang itu. "Ke toilet sebentar," senyum Miku, berusaha terlihat jujur. Kirino meliriknya sebentar namun tidak berkata apa pun, berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Pertandingan berlangsung sangat menarik, kedua tim saling mengimbangi. Miku dapat melihat di jejeran bangku penonton, Ryuuji dan Hiroto melambai padanya. Di sebelah mereka ada sepertinya ada beberapa teman lama, tapi Miku tidak mengetahui nama mereka. Mungkin setelah pertandingan berakhir ia akan dikenalkan, mungkin.

Sedikit banyak, ia senang juga. Setidaknya ada keluarga yang menonton, walaupun bukan keluarganya yang sebenarnya.

Miku tersenyum, menjadi pemain sepak bola ternyata lebih menyenangkan daripada penyanyi. Kalau dulu sih, keluarganya tidak ada yang menonton ketika ia menggelar konser. Alasannya macam-macam. Bisa lihat di televisi lah, tiketnya terlalu mahal lah, atau malas berdesak-desakan. Pokoknya bervariasi.

Setelah ini, ia harus berterima kasih kepada Alpha. Kalau dipikir-pikir, semua ini terjadi juga karena bantuan dari pemuda ungu misterius itu, kan?

Pada babak kedua, entah kenapa semua pemain tim lawan diganti. Para pemain pengganti itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Daragonlink, bukan lagi Seidouzan. Kapten mereka adalah seorang kiper hebat bernama Senguuji Yamato.

Bola dioper, _kick off_ telah dimulai. Sejak awal pertandingan, Miku sudah merasa ada yang aneh, dan tambah aneh lagi saat Dragonlink ini muncul. Mereka terlihat sangat kuat dan mungkin tim Raimon akan kewalahan melawan mereka.

Tenma mengeluarkan Majin Pegasus Arc, keshin miliknya, dan mencoba menendang bola langsung ke gawang. Sayangnya kiper Dragonlink sekaligus kapten mereka itu dapat menahan bola yang ditendang Tenma, menggunakan keshin miliknya, Kenou Kingburn W.

Beberapa menit setelah bola tersebut dihentikan, Raimon kembali menguasai bola. Kali ini Tsurugi yang dipercaya untuk memasukkannya ke dalam gawang. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan keshin-nya, Kensei Lancelot, lalu menendang bola dengan Lost Angel.

Lagi, tendangan itu dihentikan dengan teknik dari keshin milik Senguuji Yamato, King Fire.

Benar dugaan Miku, dan semua orang yang ada di sana, Dragonlink sangat kuat.

Semua tak mampu menahan Yamato, ketika pemuda itu mendadak membawa bola sendiri. Ia mengalahkan Majin Pegasus Arc Tenma seorang diri, mematahkan Hunter's Net Masaki –atau Miku- dan The Mist milik Kirino, sebelum akhirnya membuat gol keempat untuk timnya seketika setelah menghancurkan Gouseishin Titanius, keshin milik Shinsuke.

Anggota tim Raimon hampir putus asa. Tenma menangis di tengah lapangan. Ia merasa tidak berguna sebagai kapten tim, padahal ia sudah dipercaya oleh Shindou, pelatihnya, dan anggota tim untuk menjadi kapten tetap.

Dari kejauhan, sosok sang mantan kapten, Shindou, muncul menggunakan tongkat dan berusaha menyemangati anggota timnya dari jauh. Ia menatap mata Tenma lurus-lurus, menyuruhnya bangkit, dan ketika sang kapten berdiri, anggota yang lain mengikuti. Mereka mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan.

Mata berlapis lensa kontak yang digunakan Miku menatap kagum teman-temannya, terutama Shindou. Ia baru mengetahui, pemain sepak bola bisa kembali bangkit dari putus asa hanya karena semangat satu orang yang ditularkan kepada yang lain. Kekuatan hati dan persahabatan yang tak terganti.

"Ternyata sepak bola memang menyenangkan," tanpa disadari, Miku ikut terbawa suasana. Ia ikut menatap kagum saat Tenma dan Tsurugi menggunakan teknik yang mereka namakan Fire Tornado Double Drive. Ia ikut bersorak saat tendangan itu ternyata masuk dan Senguuji Yamato gagal menggunakan King Fire-nya. Ia ikut bersemangat ketika tendangan dari yang lain juga masuk, memberikan angka lebih untuk timnya. Ia ikut bergembira ketika tim Raimon, tim pertamanya di dunia sepak bola, berhasil membawa piala kemenangan Turnamen Holy Road.

Ia pun, turut tidak percaya ketika mereka... tim Raimon ini... menang.

Menang...

Hatsune Miku... menang. Di dunia sepak bola.

Miku dan para anggota klub berlari ke luar lapangan, Pelatih Endou memanggil mereka. Tenma memegang piala dan seluruh anggota klub, para manajer, pelatih, juga penanggung jawab klub berfoto bersama.

Rasanya seperti mimpi...

... mimpi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eee... anak itu berhasil membuat tim Raimon jadi pemenang Holy Road," tutur seorang gadis manis berambut hijau, kepada dua pemuda di sampingnya. Di kakinya terdapat sebuah bola yang di petalnya terdapat warna-warna berbeda.

"Sudah diputuskan, Raimon adalah lawan kita. Ayo kembali, Beta, Gamma," seorang pemuda berambut ungu dengan wajah datar, membalikkan badannya. Dengan tenangnya ia meninggalkan dua orang yang ia panggil Beta dan Gamma itu.

"Wah, wah, di luar dugaan, kau cukup tidak _smart_ juga, Alpha," komentar pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut jabrik. Ia mengikuti langkah sang pemuda ungu, Alpha, ketika melirik sedikit ke arah lapangan yang sedang bertabur konfeti.

Tak lama kemudian, sang gadis hijau, Beta, menekan sebuah tombol di petal bolanya. Seketika itu mereka menghilang.

* * *

_**END?**_

* * *

A/N:

HAPPY TENMASA DAY SEMUANYA~~~~

Iya, ini adalah fic untuk perayaan TenMasa Day tahun ini. Tahun kemarin saya membuat fic juga, dan untuk tahun ini adalah crossover! Tambahan, ini fic crossover pertama saya, lho /ga nanya

Sengaja saya publish hari ini karena pas hari TenMasa-nya saya udah sekolah lagi, takutnya ada pelajaran tambahan dan saya lupa karena kecapekan...

Kenapa saya milih Masaki? Yah, sebenernya dulu waktu bikin konsep fic ini saya pernah bingung. Masaki atau Fei? Tapi entah kapan saya pernah liat pict Miku memotong rambutnya, dan dalam pict itu dia mirip Masaki, jadinya saya pilih dia. sengaja saya bikin hampir ketahuan semua, soalnya kalo ada adegan yg bikin dia membuka identitas aslinya, ntar jatohnya malah jadi romens, taulah tangan saya ini kayak gimana /plak

Oh iya, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau dalam fic ini ada fakta-fakta yang berbeda dengan episode aslinya. Habisnya saya udah lama ga nonton IE GO, jadinya udah agak lupa, lagian saya ga ngikutin IE GO di tivi karena tivi saya rusak /nasib

Abal, ya? Aneh, ya? Jelek, ya? Aduh... maaf banget. Maaf juga kalo alurnya kecepetan, Tenma-nya super lemot, dan ada adegan ambigu di fic ini. Maafkan saya! /sungkem

Review?


End file.
